


Причины

by Puhospinka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Slash, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>версия сражения у водопада</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Зимний фестиваль под псевдонимом Илта, вытянутый персонаж: Суйгецу, вытянутая тема: внезапное разорение

Если бы Суйгецу попросили описать Сенджу Хашираму, бога шиноби и величайшего из когда-либо живших людей, он бы сказал, что это гора — величественная, вздымающаяся к небу и закрывающая собой солнце. Суйгецу плескался бы у подножья этой горы презренной и униженной лужицей, недостойной даже впитаться в ее основание.

На деле же бог шиноби оказался своим парнем — травил байки, прижимал уши на окрики младшего, не такого прославленного брата — в общем, от удивления и разочарования Суйгецу вновь чуть не превратился в лужу, но решил, что это слишком мелко — намочить сандалии развенчанного кумира, да еще и к тому же не совсем живого. Он, Суйгецу, будет выше этого — так он решил.

И в следующую минуту едва не лишился чувств, потому что бог шиноби оказался не только своим парнем, но и парнем крайне раздражительным. Он давления чакры своды пещеры едва не обрушились, а сам Суйгецу самым позорным образом стек в собственные штаны.

Он всегда подозревал, что не стоит верить улыбчивым людям — никогда не известно, что они сделают в следующую минуту.

Впрочем, Хаширама немедленно извинился, сияя улыбкой, и Суйгецу зауважал его больше — так качественно пудрить мозги не умел даже Орочимару. Поразмыслив немного, Суйгецу решил, что богам простительна некоторая эксцентричность — в конце концов, они вершили судьбы мира, что тоже было не таким уж простым занятием.

Когда Саске спросил, из-за чего произошло сражение у водопада, Хаширама вдруг замялся, посвистел в потолок, зачем-то поинтересовался, сколько лет присутствующим, устроился поудобнее, а потом начал свой рассказ.

— Это было во времена, когда мы были молоды и неопытны…

Тобирама сурово хмыкнул, и Хаширама закашлялся:

— Что?

— Мне казалось, — проворчал Тобирама, — что это случалось с тобой каждый божий день.

— А вот и неправда! — заспорил Хаширама. — Я тогда не каждый день проигрывал в карты, потому что не каждый день играл.

— А я и не про карты говорю, — хладнокровно отрезал Тобирама и внушительно сверкнул глазами: — Все зло от Учих.

— В общем, поспорили мы как-то с Мадарой…

— Вы с ним каждый день спорили, — снова вмешался Тобирама. — Кто кинет камушек дальше, кто подпрыгнет выше, кто быстрее кончит, у кого толще…

— Тобирама! — тяжелая черная чакра обрушилась на плечи, и Суйгецу стек под ноги Орочимару. — Этим бедным детям совершенно незачем знать такие подробности.

— Кстати, а у кого толще-то? — Тобирама сделал невинное лицо, и Суйгецу на всякий случай остался на полу.

— У меня, конечно… Тобирама, ну как тебе не стыдно?! — Тобирама захохотал. — Зато у Мадары больше, чем у тебя, — мстительно заметил бог шиноби. Суйгецу не определился, можно ли прощать великим людям такую мелочность, а Тобирама тут же насупился и скрестил руки на груди. — Это все неважно. Важно то, что мы действительно постоянно спорили.

— И играли в карты, — снова подал голос Тобирама, все еще обиженно поглядывающий в сторону.

Суйгецу решил утечь подальше. На всякий случай.

— Играли, — сокрушенно согласился Хаширама. — В общем, в один прекрасный день, я обнаружил, что проиграл Мадаре все.

Тобирама издал звук, который напугал Суйгецу так, что он судорожно заплескался, ища на полу местечко поукромнее.

— Не злись, твое состояние и состояние Мито я не трогал, — умиротворяющее проговорил Хаширама.

— Попробовал бы ты его тронуть, — хрустнул суставами Тобирама.

— Я, между прочим, был уверен в выигрыше. Даже Мадара со мной согласился!

— Еще бы он не согласился, он же знает, что бывает, когда ты уверен в выигрыше.

— И что? — робко пискнул Суйгецу, вырастая за спиной Орочимару.

— Ну, платить мне было нечем, поэтому мы договорились, что я поставлю на кон титул Хокаге. Если в последний раз выиграю я — Мадара вернет мне половину моего проигрыша, если он — то будет Хокаге с моими деньгами. Мне кажется, это справедливо.

— И чем же все закончилось? — Суйгецу дрожал — тут было чертовски холодно.

— Ну, — Хаширама почесал в затылке. — Мы подрались вничью. И договорились, что нас спор за нас разрешат наши дети… Кстати, где они?

И Хаширама сурово посмотрел на Саске. Саске закашлялся. Тобирама отвернулся и сделал вид, что его здесь нет.

— Кто победит, тот и Хокаге? — прищурившись, задумчиво поинтересовался Саске.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Хаширама. — Слово Сенджу.

Глаза Саске блестели, и Суйгецу подумал, что прийти сюда было плохой идеей. Очень плохой. Хотя… он ухмыльнулся. Война шиноби предстала перед ним в новом свете. Кажется, их ждут веселые деньки. 


End file.
